


Silent Running

by telperion_15



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on the Midway station, Rodney needs to know that John's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_kinkmeme on LiveJournal using the prompt 'John/Rodney, silent sex. Needing to reconnect after Midway, but having to stay as quiet as possible because Kavanagh and Bill Lee are in the back of the Jumper and are very not invited.'

The low-level muttering from the rear compartment was suddenly punctuated by a loud exclamation. "Oh my god, I can't listen to this any more! Don't you ever stop whining?"

Then John heard Rodney scrambling to his feet, and the rumbling swish of the bulkhead door beginning to close. He looked over his shoulder in time to briefly see Kavanagh's shocked face, and Dr. Lee's pleading one, before the door completed its operations with a clunk, and the two scientists were hidden from view.

Rodney had thrown himself into the co-pilot's chair and was still complaining. "We've only been in here three hours and they're already driving me nuts. We could be drifting out here for days!" He looked appealingly at John. "Tell me it would be justifiable homicide to blow Kavanagh out into space - please?"

"Sorry, buddy," John smirked.

"Great. This is like my worst nightmare. Stuck in the smallest possible space with a man who makes stupid people look clever. Just my luck."

"What was that you were saying just now about complaining, McKay?" John said mildly, and received a glare in response from Rodney.

"And don't you start with me! You're not exactly in my good books at the moment either."

"What did I do?" John asked, hurt.

"Oh, I don't know, how about nearly dying? _Again_?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know. And besides, it happens at least two or three times a month. You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"And yet, strangely, I'm not," Rodney snapped acidly.

But John had seen the sudden flash of real pain in Rodney's blue eyes, and suddenly the reason for the closed bulkhead door became all too apparent. Silently, he reached over to where Rodney's hand was resting on the edge of the DHD console, and squeezed it gently.

For a moment, Rodney didn't say anything, and then he sighed. "Jesus, John. You need to stop doing this to me, okay? Because I honestly don't know how much more of it I can take."

"I'll try," John replied, although they both knew it was an empty promise. He levered himself out of his chair, and shuffled round the console until he was standing over Rodney. "I'm really hoping you sealed that door as well as closing it," was the only warning he gave before he leaned in and kissed Rodney hard on the mouth.

"I didn't fucking die," he murmured, a few moments later.

"I know."

But just when John was about to straighten up and away, Rodney grabbed the front of his t-shirt and yanked him in for another kiss. John let himself be pulled, understanding what this was about, but was unable to prevent the small yelp of surprise when Rodney abruptly pushed him away again, his ass impacting the edge of the DHD console with more force than he liked.

"Rodney, what the...?" Then he realised that Rodney was fumbling with the front of John's BDUs, chanting "Let me, let me, _please_ let me," almost more to himself than to John.

John cast a quick look towards the rear compartment, but the door was still firmly closed, and not likely to open any time soon if Rodney had anything to do with it. Which he had.

Fuck it. John wanted this - _needed_ this - almost as much as Rodney did, and besides, his cock was already several steps ahead of him in the decision-making process. John groaned softly as Rodney pulled his BDUs and shorts out of the way, and then groaned again as Rodney leaned in and all but inhaled John's cock.

This was so the wrong position for this. They were too close, John could still feel the edge of the console digging into his ass, and Rodney's technique was sloppy and uncoordinated as he tried to get as much of John's cock in his mouth as he could.

And yet it felt spectacularly good. John raised his hand to his mouth, biting down savagely on his knuckles in an effort not to make any more sounds, unable to rid himself completely of the awareness of the two other presences mere feet away.

He could feel himself getting close, and tapped Rodney on the shoulder, warning him. But Rodney merely waved him away, and if possible tried to take even more of John in, his back and neck were skewed at an awkward angle that John knew he'd be feeling for days.

Even his fist in his mouth couldn't entirely muffle John's cry as he came suddenly and hard, Rodney swallowing everything down determinedly, and continuing to lick at John's softening cock until John had to push him away, the sensation almost unbearable.

He floated for a few moments, until he realised that Rodney had pulled open his own clothing and had taken himself in hand. Leaning forward despite his currently wobbly sense of balance, John removed Rodney's hand from his cock and then wrapped his own fingers around it, jerking Rodney off in the way he knew the other man liked even as he gently placed his other hand over Rodney's mouth, keeping him quiet.

Rodney watched him with wide blue eyes that occasionally drooped shut as John rubbed his thumb across the head of Rodney's cock, and came without a sound a moment later.

They stayed like that for a little longer, staring intently at each other, John's hand still over Rodney's mouth, and Rodney making no attempt to remove it.

"I didn't fucking die," John repeated softly, this time trying to make it a promise.

Rodney nodded.


End file.
